


Happy Cup Noodle Day Gladio

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: It's Gladiolus' birthday... and he hates his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Shield of the King

**Author's Note:**

> 100 cup noodles to Ghost Biscuit and Mister Monday on twitter for helping beta this :D They are THE BEST


End file.
